This is really goodbye
by Takiiyukii
Summary: Seperti air mata, cintaku pelan-pelan menghilang. aku yang dulu merindukanmu sampai gila telah berubah. berharap kamu akan kembali, langkah telah terhenti. bahkan sepertinya aku harus benar-benar menghapusnya sekarang. sepertinya aku harus menghapusnya. sepertinya kini aku harus melupakanmu. Annyeong! Pair : Kris x Lay : Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing. Oneshoot.


**This is really goodbye**

**Oneshoot**

**Pair : Wu Yifan/Zhang Yixing**

**Dibuat hanya satu jam saja, entah kenapa setelah mendengar lagu M2M jadi pengen buat FF ini dan akhirnya terciptalah FF gaje ini. Semoga kalian berkenan membacanya. Terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan berjalan menyusuri taman yang sekelilingnya ditumbuhi pohon sakura. Taman yang dulu sering ia kunjungi bersama kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya Zhang Yixing, 5 tahun lalu. Yifan menghirup udara pagi yang begitu segar menurutnya, ia mengingat kalau Yixing begitu menyukai bunga sakura hingga saat musim semi, setiap pagi dia meminta Yifan menemaninya ke taman itu hanya untuk menikmati sakura.

**Eodijjeum ganni?**

**Kamu pergi kemana?**

**나를****지나쳐****떠난****너는**

**Nareul jinachyeo tteonan neoneun**

**Kamu yang pergi dan meninggalkanku**

Namun saat ini, dia menyusuri taman itu sendirian tanpa ada Yixing disisinya. Yifan menatap bangku yang sering ia duduki bersama Yixing. Sudah 5 tahun Yixing pergi, meninggalkan Yifan sendirian, meninggalkan kenangan yang sulit Yifan lupakan.

**넌****괜찮은****거니****?**

**Neon gwaenchanheun geoni?**

**Apa kamu baik-baik saja?**

**내****곁이****아닌****다른****거기서**

**Nae gyeochi anin dareun geogiseo**

**Ditempat selain disisiku**

Yifan sering bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, bagaimana keadaan Yixing? sungguh ia tak tahu. Yifan hanya bisa menduganya dan berharap keadaan Yixing baik-baik saja,apakah Yixing baik-baik saja tanpa dia disisinya. Setahu Yifan, Yixing begitu manja padanya, apakah tanpa dirinya Yixing baik-baik saja, apa Yixing tidak merindukannya?

**니가****올까****봐****기다린****나의****시간들이**

**Niga olkka bwa kidarin naeui shigan deuri**

**berharap kamu akan kembali, waktu-waktu penantianku**

Yifan berharap Yixing akan kembali padanya, Yifan selalu menunggu Yixing, saat musim semi ia selalu datang ke taman itu dan menunggu kedatangan Yixing. ia akan duduk dibangku itu dan akan menunggu Yixing mengisi kekosongan bangku itu.

**이제****보내라고****해****너를****지우라고****해**

**Ije bonaerago hae neoreul jiurago hae**

**aku akan merelakannya pergi sekarang, aku akan melupakanmu**

**아름다운****우리****시간들은****추억이****되어**

**Areumdaun uri shigandeureun chueogi dweeo**

**waktu-waktu indah kita, menjadi kenangan**

Namun sepertinya semua sia-sia, 5 tahun menunggu tapi Yixing tak kembali dan Yifan pun mencoba untuk melupakan Yixing beserta mereka hanya akan menjadi kenangan, 3 tahun menjalin hubungan bukan waktu yang sebentar. Banyak hal yang terjadi, suka-duka mereka jalani bersama, berdua tapi 5 tahun terakhir ini mengubah segalanya.

**미치도록****너를****그리워한****눈물마저도**

**Michi dorok neoreul geuriweohan nunmul majeodo**

**bahkan air mata saat merindukanmu sampai gila**

**혹시라도****니가****올까****봐****멈췄던****시간**

**Hokshirado niga olkka bwa meomchweotteon shigan**

**berharap kamu akan kembali, waktu telah berhenti**

5 tahun terakhir, Yifan seperti orang gila, dia selalu mengharapkan kembalinya Yixing. menangisi kepergian selalu berharap Yixing akan kembali padanya, kembali seperti dulu. Menjalin hubungan dan merajut asa untuk mengarungi hidup berdua namun sepertinya semua sia-sia, Yixing telah pergi dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali padanya.

**이젠****너를****두고****떠나려고****해**

**Ijen neoreul dugo tteonaryeogo hae**

**sekarang aku akan membiarkanmu pergi**

**안녕**

**Annyeong**

**selamat tinggal**

Yifan sadar, ia pun mulai sadar penantiannya selama ini sia-sia. Dia akan belajar merelakan Yixing pergi, pergi untuk selamanya. ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Yixing, selamat tinggal pada kenangan yang telah ia jalani bersama Yixing. selamat Tinggal.

**못****찾는****걸까****?**

**Mot channeun geolkka?**

**apa kamu tidak menemukannya?**

**내게****다시****돌아****오는****길**

**Naege dashi dora oneun gil**

**jalan yang membawamu kembali padaku**

Kadang yifan bertanya, apa Yixing tidak menemukannya, apakah Yixing tersesat dan tak bisa menemukan jalan kembali padanya, kalau tersesat kenapa ia tidak menghubungi Yifan dan meminta tolong padanya, kenapa Yixing tidak bertanya, kenapa Yixing membiarkannya.

**더****있어야****할까****?**

**Deo isseoya halkka?**

**haruskah aku menunggu lebih lama?**

**나****여기에****더****있어야****할까 **

**Na yeogie deo isseoya halkka**

**haruskah aku menunggu disini lebih lama lagi?**

**다시****올까****봐****기다린****나의****긴****시간들**

**Dashi olkka bwa kidarin naeui gin shigandeul**

**berharap kamu akan kembali, aku berjam-jam menunggu**

Berapa lama lagi, ia harus menunggu Yixing, 5 tahun, 10 tahun, 20 tahun lagi kah agar ia bisa bertemu Yixing-nya lagi?Haruskah Yifan menghabiskan masa mudanya untuk menunggu Yixing kembali, apakah itu akan membawa Yixing kembali padanya? Yifan rela menunggu selama berjam-jam, hanya demi bertemu Yixing tapi semua sia-sia.

**이제****보내려고****해****정말****끝내려고****해**

**Ije bonaeryeogo hae jeongmal kkeutnaeryeogo hae**

**kini aku akan merelakanmu, aku sungguh akan mengakhirinya**

**너를****붙잡았던****내****사랑이****점점****흐려져**

**Neoreul butjabatteon nae sarangi jeomjeom heuryeojyeo**

**cintaku padamu yang dulu sangat kuat, pelan-pelan menghilang**

Sekian lama menunggu dan tak ada hasil, Yifan pun memutuskan untuk merelakan Yixing. ia akan mengakhiri penantian panjang atas Yixing. Cinta Yifan yang begitu besar pada Yixing perlahan-lahan hilang dikikis waktu.

**미치도록****너를****그리워한****내가****변해가**

**Michi dorok neoreul geuriweohan naega byeonhaega**

**aku yang merindukanmu sampai gila sudah berubah**

**혹시라도****니가****올까****봐****멈췄던****걸음**

**Hokshirado niga olkka bwa meomchweotteon georeum**

**berharap kamu akan kembali, waktu telah berhenti**

**나도****이젠****너를****(****지****)****워야****하나****봐****정말****~ AH~ AH~**

**Nado ijen neoreul jiweoya hana bwa jeongmal~ AH~ AH~**

**sepertinya aku benar-benar harus menghapusnya**

**내****사랑도****여기까지였나****봐**

**Nae sarangdo yeogi kkaji yeonna bwa**

**cintaku berakhir sampai diisini**

**끝날****것****같지않던****기나긴****그리움들**

**Kkeutnal geot gatji anhteon ginagin geuriumdeul**

**Tampaknya tidak berakhir dengan kerinduan panjang**

Yifan yang begitu merindukan Yixing sampai gila, kini semua sudah berubah. Semua ia berharap Yixing akan kembali padanya tapi semua hanya angan-angan palsu. Yifan akan menghapus kenangan dan rasa cintanya pada Yixing, ia akan mengakhirinya dan memulai hidup baru. Penantiannya tidak akan berakhir dengan happy ending seperti yang dia harapkan.

Yifan meninggalkan taman dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Ia memetik setangkai mawar putih yang masih segar, meskipun sempat tertusuk mawar itu tapi Yifan tetap membawa mawar itu.

Akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang dituju. Yifan menangis, lagi-lagi ia harus menangis.

**(****할****수****없었던****그****말****)**

**(Hal su eopseotteon geu mal)**

**I couldn't say it****  
****aku tak bisa mengatakannya**

**목이****메어서****나****할****수****없었던**

**Mogi meeoseo na hal su eopseotteon**

**tenggorokan tertahan, aku tak bisa **

**이별이란****아픈****그****말**

**Ibyeol iran apeun geu mal~**

**kata-kata perpisahan yang menyakitkan**

Sungguh Yifan tak sanggup jika harus mengatakan hal itu pada Yixing, ia tak sanggup mengatakannya. Sepertinya kata-kata itu tertahan di tenggorokannya. Yifan tidak bisa mengucapkan kalau saat ini adalah saat perpisahannya dengan Yixing.

**아름다운****너의****기억들은**

**Areumdaun neoeui gieokdeureun**

**semua kenangan indah tentangmu**

**이제****나를****두고****떠나려고****해**

**Ije nareul dugo tteonaryeogo hae**

**kini meninggalkanku**

Jika Yifan mengatakan hal itu, semua kenangan bersama Yixing akan meninggalkannya tapi meskipun berat Yifan harus mengatakannya. Yifan berlutut, memohon maaf. Sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, Yifan meminta maaf pada Yixing.

**눈물처럼****내****사랑이****점점****흐려져**

**Nunmul cheoreom nae sarangi jeomjeom heuryeojyeo**

**seperti air mata, cintaku pelan-pelan menghilang**

**미치도록****너를****그리워한****내가****변해가**

**Michi dorok neoreul geuriweohan naega byeonhaega**

**aku yang dulu merindukanmu sampai gila telah berubah**

**혹시라도****니가****올까****봐****멈췄던****걸음**

**Hokshirado niga olkka bwa meomchweotteon georeum**

**berharap kamu akan kembali, langkah telah terhenti**

**나도****이젠****너를****(****지****)****워야****하나****봐****정말****~ AH~ AH~**

**Nado ijen neoreul jiweoya hana bwa jeongmal~**

**bahkan sepertinya aku harus benar-benar menghapusnya sekarang**

**(****지****)****워야****하나****봐****정말****~ AH~ AH~**

**Jiweoya hana bwa~ OOH~**

**sepertinya aku harus menghapusnya**

**이젠****너를****(****지****)****워야****하나****봐****정말****~ AH~ AH~**

**Ijen neoreul jiweoya hana bwa**

**sepertinya kini aku harus melupakanmu **

**안녕**

**Annyeong**

**selamat tinggal**

_"__Yixing maafkan aku, aku tahu harusnya aku melakukan hal ini sejak dulu. Harusnya aku merelakanmu agar kau bahagia dan tidak terbebani karena aku belum rela melepasmu. 5 tahun ini aku masih belum bisa melepas kepergianmu tapi aku sadar penantianku tidak akan berbuah apapun, penantianku hanya akan menyiksa diriku dan dirimu. Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu, tidak akan bisa, kau terlalu jauh untuk ku jangkau, dunia kita sudah berbeda. Maafkan aku." _

Yifan menangis di depan nisan Yixing, ia mengusap foto Yixing yang tertempel di nisan itu. Yixing tersenyum dalam foto itu, senyum yang selalu membuat Yifan rindu akan Yixing tapi mulai saat ini Yifan akan memulai hidup barunya, belajar merelakan Yixing bahwa Yixing telah tiada sejak 5 tahun lalu.

_"__Yixing, aku harus pergi. mungkin lama tidak akan kembali. Jika aku kembali lagi kemari, aku janji aku akan menjadi Yifan yang lebih kuat dan Yifan yang bahagia, bukan Yifan yang terus menangisimu karena ketidakrelaanku atas kepergianmu. Aku harap kau bahagia disana. Aku akan melepasmu. Saranghae Zhang Yixing. Selamat tinggal."_

Yifan menaruh bunga mawar yang ia petik di atas nisan Yixing, mencium foto Yixing sejenak dan kemudian meninggalkan makam Yixing. ia berjanji akan berubah dan memulai hidup barunya tanpa Yixing disisinya.

Yixing yang sedari tadi melihat Yifan di depan makamnya, akhirnya tersenyum setelah dengan lapang dada Yifan melepasnya dan merelakannya. Ia menatap punggung Yifan yang semakin menjauh kemudian perlahan ia menghilang terbawa angin.

Yifan menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sebuah daun maple terbawa angin dari makam Yixing. Ia tersenyum, entah kenapa setelah melepas Yixing, Yifan merasa beban-nya hilang.

"_Selamat tinggal kekasihku. Annyeong"_

Kemudian Yifan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Typo bertebaran, ff gaje yang dibuat hanya dalam waktu satu jam. terima kasih sudah berkenan membacanya. #deepbow**


End file.
